98 Days to Fall in Love
by laurel alex
Summary: After Max is saved from a lifegaurd named Fang after drowning in the ocean, tensions start to boil as both Max and Fang develop feelings foreign to each other. Major FAX please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey viewers(: i hope that you enjoy my new story "98 days to fall in love" please R&R and tell me what you think! ENJOY!**

98 Days to Fall in Love

Days Left: 98

-Max

I inhaled deeply as the salty sweet air welcomed me. The sun beat down on my lightly tanned shoulders, soaking in the warmth of it. In the distance I could hear seagulls, chirping every now and then.

_It's so peaceful, _I thought to myself as my eyes scanned the picture-like scene. The dark, dangerous Atlantic Ocean waves crashed in front of my eyes, and I smiled. _I wonder what kind of trouble I can get into here . . ._

"Max! Quit day dreaming and unpack your duffel bag before it gets too dark out for you and Angel to go out to the beach!" I heard my moms melodic voice call out to me in a sing-song voice. I looked up to see her leaning out of a window at our new beach house. She hung on to the edges of the white window sill and peered down at me.

I rolled my eyes. "_Okay, _I was just looking around. Eesh." I turned my back on her and went back to my silver SUV, parked next to my moms red mini-van in the parking lot. I couldn't help but notice a stealthy looking black Jeep off to the far corner and wishing that it was mine. I'd always wanted a black Jeep but my mom had always insisted that they were dangerous, and could flip over easily if I were to get into a car accident – yeah, right.

Sighing, I grabbed my last duffel bag out of my car and locked it, just about to go inside of our new ocean font beach house/mansion that I'd never seen before when a blur of blonde tendrils whirled past me.

"Hi Max!" Angel, my little sister shrilled to me, running up and hugging my legs as her dog Total trotted along side her.

"_Whoa_, let go. Why are you all wet?" I asked curiously, brushing off my legs.

She gave me a blameworthy glance and looked up at me through her eyelashes, giving me Bambi eyes. "Well, I just couldn't wait to get into the water . . . so Total and I went down to stick our feet in . . ."

I moaned. "Angel, what did mom say?"

"Always eat our vegetables?" She answers innocently.

I glare for a second. "Wrong. Nope. She said for you to not go down to the beach unless she or I go with you, okay?"

Defeated, she kicked a pebble on the ground. "Okaaaaay. Wanna go to the beach now?" She asked hopefully.

"After I finish unpacking, I'll get on my bathing suit and we can go down together, okay? You still have to finish unpacking, too." I held the wooden navy blue door open for her, guiding her into the house, but once we were inside, I completely forgot everything.

Inside it was gorgeous. A double stair case that met at the top with each other greeted you when you first walked in. Underneath them where giant glass windows that stretched all the way to the ceiling and down the floor, exposing the glorious beach and letting the light cast in, bringing the room to life. In front of the windows was a huge living room, with a flat screen TV hanging on the wall over the stone fireplace. Off to the left was a giant kitchen made of marble with an island and a towering black Sub-Zero fridge. To the far left of one of the stair cases, another room was parted off. Because of the fine redwood table and chairs, I assumed this was the dinning room. To the right of the other stair case was the living room, with comfy look sofas and chairs with yet another fire place.

My mom stood at the top of the stair case, smiling down on Angel and me. "Like it?"

Slowly, I nodded my head up and down. It seemed to be the only thing that I could do at the moment. Mom frowned and came down the stares. Giving me an odd look, she put her hand under my gapping mouth and closed it. "Don't do that, hon. You'll catch flies."

Clearing my throat, I reached down to the polished floors to pick up my duffel bag – when did I drop it?

Once again, my mom was giving Angel and I one of those smiles that said she knew something that we didn't. I gave her a questioning look by which she answered with a simple shrug. "Go upstairs. Look at your rooms."

Angel and I exchanged a glance then we were racing up the stairs to our new bedrooms for the summer. I heard Angel scream when she opened her room and I rolled my eyes. Farther down the hallway, I opened at room with a white door and walked inside.

This was my room.

It was so beautiful that I gasped. I'm not a really girly person, but I couldn't help but love my room. The walls were painted a pale sky blue and painted over in what looked like sponge was a silver dusting of paint. A white carpet covered the floors completely, perfectly clean. Two sets of closets with mirrored bi-folds lined each side of the gigantic double window. Off to the side was a queen size bed with white, silver and blue pillows and blankets, looking so soft I longed to feel them. Under the bed was storage drawers and what looked like a twin-size trundle. My room also had a vanity, a dresser, a desk and bedside table. All mirrored and lovely. On the walls there were pictures framed of the beach; the beach in the morning as the sky breaks, during the middle of the day when the sun is at its peak and a third picture of the ocean and the sun sets.

I shrugged off my duffle bag and plopped it onto the bed.

Standing there like the idiot I was, I smiled.

* * *

><p>-Fang<p>

"I think their here . . . Are they?" Iggy asked for the millionth time. We were at our beach house that me, Iggy and two other of our best friends had rented out for the summer so that we could be close to our jobs - we were life guards.

I rolled. "Why don't you just go over and knock on their door?" I told him sarcastically.

He nodded. "Hey, that's a good idea," he told me agreeably, getting up to walk out.

I slapped him. " I was just kidding, you idiot." He cackled and fell back down on his side of the couch. We were watching Surfing 101 on TV and he was interrupting me - a lot. And it was all just because the beach house next to ours was finally being bought and the family of three was moving in. The mom, and two daughters, were said to be gorgeous and Iggy couldn't wait to see the sisters. "Remember," i warned him, "There's only one girl that's around our age, and I think she's a year or two younger than us."

Iggy waved me off and got up to stare out the window again, blocking my view of the TV.

"UGH, that's it. I'm going up to my room," I tell him lamely. He flicks me off.

"Your loss."

When I get upstairs to my room, I flip on the TV, fascinated with the crazy tricks that some of the surfers could do. I imagined myself doing that some day . . .

Movement caught my eyes and I looked over out my window to see a tall, lean girl with tan arms and long golden blonde hair walking into the room to the house next to mine. She looked around in amazement and so was I - but not at her room, but at the girl herself. She was beyond gorgeous, with sharp angles in her face and a small but cute nose. She wore only a cammie and a pair of faded denim shorts, revieling her long tan legs. The girl dropped her bag on her bed and began to smile, which made me start smiling.

And I don't know why.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! R&R now! I'll try and update soon!**

-Laurel


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R!**

98 Day's to Fall in Love

Days Left: 97

-Max

Once, when I was about nine-years old, Angel and I were sledding in our backyard when it had snowed (since we live in Colorado). We had a really steep hill and of course, I wanted to go on it. So I took a running start and jumped onto the sled and went down the hill like a bullet. It was exhilarating – but, then I remembered the fence at the bottom of that hill. Yeah, I crashed into it and broke my left wrist and scratched up my pretty little face a bit. No biggie. I didn't cry. I would take that pain any day just to have a tiny bit of fun, and it was totally worth it . . . I guess.

So let me make this clear:

I _do not _like waking up. Ever. I'd rather break both my wrists in half like that day I went sledding than have a certain little seven-year old girl jumping all over me at 6:30am, begging me to take her out to the beach because the sun rise was _so beautiful, _apparently. No. I was not happy. Let's just leave it at that.

"Angel, please, _for the love of God,_ let me sleep in!" I groaned as I threw a pillow over my head.

Feeling the pressure of the bed moving slightly, Angel laid down next to me, tickling my neck, which totally wasn't fair since she knew that was my tickle-ish spot and after I've been tickled, I can never relax because I have a stupid paranoia that someone will tickle me again. AND SHE KNOWS THAT.

"Maaaaaax," Angel whined. "But we didn't get to go out last night! Remember? You said that we could go out to the beach!"

Her statement was true, and I did feel a slight bit guilty, but in all honesty I felt that my sleeping was a tad bit more important. Just a little.

"Angel. I know. I'm _sorry_ that we didn't go out but we have all summer to do it. I just want to _sleeeeppp," _I groaned.

"You can sleep later! You can sleep while we're on the beach!" She insisted but I knew it wasn't true. I could predict that she was going to hold off on my sleeping in the sand until the very last moment before we go back to the beach house. She'll want to make sand castles, go boogie-boarding (even though she doesn't know how), jump waves and look for sand crabs. But honestly, this vacation wasn't about the beach to me. It was an escape from what I'd done back in Colorado . . .

Hell, maybe I should just go out to the beach with Angel, just to get my mind off of things.

"_Alright_, I'll go. But you have to get out so I can get changed." I peel off my warm comforter of my bed much to my dismay and walk over to my dresser to find a bikini to wear.

"Yes!" Angel said jumping up and down, punching the air. She bolts out of my room most-likely to get changed herself.

I roll my eyes and slip on a Roxy bandeau bikini that I'd fallen in love with at Pacsun. I'm not much of a girly-girl, but when I see something I love, I have to have it.

Always.

-Fang

My alarm went off at 6:00am.

What a great start to my summer vacation right? But it wasn't a vacation. It was a job. Maybe if I kept reminding myself that I'd be able to deal with the fact better.

I rolled out of bed, falling to the ground, groggy from lack of sleep. I held my head, running my fingers through my hair. Suddenly, I became aware of just how cold the pale wooden floors were that I was lying on against my bare chest. I jumped up and pulled on a basic grey T-Shirt that fit somewhat snug. My black sweatpants kept me warm, thank god. This may be the beach, but it's still about as cold as the Arctic in the beginning of June.

"Fang!" I heard Iggy yelling from downstairs. Of coarse he was already awake. He was making breakfast for the rest of us in the house. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled," I said as I walked down the stairs to the bright kitchen where everyone else was already sitting down at the table for breakfast and Iggy was happily prancing through.

"Man, you have _no idea_ how much I love this kitchen," he admits.

I chuckle and take a seat next to a guy named Sam, I think. He's tough looking, I'll give him that, with a crew cut and hard hazel eyes and a wide built – but honestly, he looked like a wimp next to me and he knew it. Just saying.

Across from me were two more guys, Evan and Anthony. Evan was probably about 5'11'' and had bright green eyes. His already tanned skin worked perfectly with his curly beach blonde hair – I could tell right away that this kid was a total beach bum. Anthony, on the other hand, looked like a true Italian boy. He actually resembled me but his features were much more boyish. He obviously had some more maturing to do.

"Food!" Iggy yelled as he stepped aside from the kitchen with his plate full. Everyone else charged around to grab what they wanted, fuelling up for a long day in the sun, patrolling and watching over the people on the beach.

After everyone had finished eating, I went back up to my room to change into my bright red board shorts and white T-shirt that read "Beach Lifeguard" on the front in the same red. I knew I would eventually be taking off the shirt because of how hot it would be getting later in the day, but for now, I wore it with pride.

Curiously, I looked out my window to the house next to mine. The windows were wide open and I see the girl my age from before curled up in bed, looking so peaceful. A smaller girl that was probably nine or ten was jumping on her, insisting for her to wake up and take her out to the beach.

I smiled to myself as the older girl finally agreed to go and change into a bathing suit for her little sister.

The little girl exited the room as her older sister sifted through her clothes, looking for a suit. Sharply, I turned away as she took off her shirt and began to change.

_Shit. _I thought to myself. Don't get me wrong, she was so sexy, I could stare at her all day long. But I wasn't a peeping Tom. I knew better than to watch her get undressed.

So, I did the mature thing and walked away, out of my room. Grabbing the rest of my gear I would need for the day, I set out to my first post which was right in front of my house, luckily. I jogged out onto the beach, enjoying the feel of the cool sand against my feet. I set up my tall, wooden lifeguard chair and climbed to the top, ready to save anyone.

Little did I know my job would start so soon . . .

-Max

"Angel, wait for me!" I cried out after her as she lunged towards the beach. "You don't even know how to swim!"

But before I could do anything, she'd dove right into the dark waves. I dropped everything I was carrying and ran, screaming towards her. "_Angel_!"

I plunged into the icy cold water, ignoring the fact that I couldn't swim either, searching for her desperately. _Where was she?_ I began to panic. I surveyed the beach behind me and a tall lean boy probably about a year older than me standing up on a lifeguard chair. My heart skipped a beat.

Holy cow, this boy was fine. He had an eight-pack, and a tan ripped body. His angular jaw was clenched tightly as he looked out from his silky dark hair.

I tore my gaze away, coming back to the fact that I still couldn't find Angel. I went in deeper into the water, standing on the tips of my toes as the water came up to my chin.

"Max!"

I turned around again to the sweet sound over her voice and saw her dripping wet, standing on the shore, looking out at me. I broke into a smile of relief.

"Max, look out!"

Again, I turned back around, only to be hit by a massive wave. The last thing I remember was being torn down to the bottom of the ocean, hitting shells and sand. I choked on the salt water and heard a crack as my shoulder hit the ocean floor. Then, someone with strong arms was pulling me out.

Then I lost consciousness.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R!**

98 Day's to Fall in Love

Days Left: 96

-Max

Ever since kindergarten I knew it would never be easy for me to make friends. It was a given, a mental blockade, a fact of the human life - I suck at making friends.

On my first day of kindergarten, my mom had dropped me off in front of my class, smiling, waving goodbye and telling me to be good - the whole first day of school shebang that all parents give their kids.

Anyways, I was so excited. Mom had done my hair in two high pig-tails and she'd got me a new blue sun-dress (my favorite color). I had my abnormally large pencils, paper and pencil pouch all jammed into a backpack that was slipping off my shoulders, obviously too large for my small toddler body. I walked in on all the kids my age running around with books, stacking blocks and doing arts and crafts. Fun, right? That's what I'd thought too . . . I sat down at the arts and crafts table with another little girl with a similar hairstyle like my own, only her hair was so much longer, so glossy and pretty. I smiled and pointed, "I like your hair," I'd told her in my babydoll voice."My names Max."

She gave me a smile and giggled. "I'm Abby. My mommy did it."

I beamed at her, realizing we had something in common. "My mommy did mine too!"

Abby began giggling even harder, "She didn't do a very good job at it."

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, cocking my head to the side.

"You're hair is so . . . messy. And ugly," she added.

I'd blushed furiously and pouted in my seat. My kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Straight walked around handing out scissors for us to use with bright colorful construction paper. "Be vary careful with them," she instructed with caution.

As I held the hard metal in my small, youthful hands, I couldn't help but glance back and forth between my scissors and Abby next to me. She thoughtfully cut her paper into delicate hearts, I noted. She was totally transfixed on what she was doing . . .

Honestly, I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was just anger that she had been so mean to me about my hair? Maybe I was jealous of hers? I don't know, but may I remind you I'm only five-years old at the time, and none of us should have been given scissors yet. So, what happened next was I leaned in towards Abby, slowly, making sure she didn't notice me. I slid my fingers through one of her pig-tails and before I could do anything, my other hand with the scissors were lurching forwards and snipping it off completely.

Abby froze in shock, and slowly turned to me. Her eyes focused on that half of her hair that was in my hands, and then what she did next I was totally not prepared for:

She gave a murderous scream that halted everyone in the room for a good sixty-seconds.

Everyone turned to stare; the staff, Mrs. Straight, the students - _everyone._Terrified, my hands released the scissors and the hair and clattered on the floor; well, the scissors clattered. The hair just kind of floated down softly and fell onto the ground without much noise.

My eyes came back up to Abby who's face was turning a couple shades darker then purple. On her right side, her pig-tail was chopped off raggedly. On her left, her long hair swooshed meaningfully to her hips - all in all, she looked ridiculous.

_You did that, _I thought to myself shamefully.

Her chubby, toddler arm raised up to point at me. She stuttered for words as she stood up. "You - y . . . you little . . .you little bitch!"

Mrs. Straight gasped. May I also remind you that we were only five-years old so my vocabulary hadn't exactly progressed and matured as much as her obviously had . . . Only until now did I realize that "bitch" was a no-no word.

From then on, secretly, all of my classmates would call me bitch, mimicking Abby even though I'm 100% sure none of them knew what it meant. Still, none the less, I was an outcast ever since kindergarten.

Just because a teacher gave me scissors.

Now. I'm sure all of you are wondering why on earth I was explaining all of this to you, right? Well, you see, at the moment I was inhaling about half of the Atlantic Ocean (and a few stray Nemo's), desperately trying to float to the surface but failing miserably. You see, my dear acquaintances, I never learned how to swim. Yeah, I know, why go to the beach for summer break if you have no idea how to swim? _Well,_ I was going to take Angel out with me later that day to swimming lessons - if only I'd known the situation I was in now . . .

Why I explained my suppressed childhood memories is because I'd been contemplating whether or not to befriend a nice looking dolphin . . . maybe he could swim me to shore?

May I remind you that my brain was swimming in my head from all the salt water? Yeah . . . I was delusional to say the least, at the moment.

The last thing I remembered before I lost all consciousness was having a pair a muscly arms wrap around me, pulling me upward.

-Fang

The small blonde girl frantically paced up and down the shoreline, calling out her sisters' name in vain.

"Hey!" I shouted out to her. Her gaze snapped up and met mine with pleading eyes. "Can she swim?" I asked, noting how long she'd been under.

"No!" She yelled back. "Please, _save her_!"

I didn't need anymore convincing because I was already running into the depths of the icy ocean where I'd last seen her. I dove down, resisting the urge to resurface as the frozen temperature of the water started sinking into my skin.

_Oh God, where was she? _I wondered after a couple minutes of searching. I propelled myself deeper, holding my breath with ease. Suddenly, something really soft brushed past my hand. _Eww_ I thought in my head, forcing myself not to squeal like a little girl. _What was that?_ I opened my eyes wide, ignoring the stinging from the salt water. That was when I saw her unconscious drifting at the very bottom of the ocean floor.

_Shit. _

Quickly, I wrapped my arms around her thin body and pulled her up to surface. To get to the shoreline, I swam diagonal, trying not to fight the current to much so I wouldn't get worn out.

The moment I dragged her up onto the sand, her little sister was right on us, quizzing me about her sister. "Is she okay? Why isn't she awake? Why isn't she breathing? Is she dead? Max, please _no_!"

The little girl sobbed and curled up into a ball in the sand, holding her small knees.

The girl wasn't breathing and her eyes were closed. I knew what I needed to do immediately: I had to perform CPR.

Ripping off my soaking wet shirt (it was getting annoying) and throwing it to the side, I began to position the girl properly on the sand and moved towards her.

"What are you going to do?" The small girl whimpered.

I just glanced up at her. "Just watch."

-Max

Somewhere in the back of my head I was aware of the fact that someone was pumping hard on my chest. Oh god, it hurt so badly. There was so much water inside me that didn't belong there . . .

And then, someones soft lips were on mine for a few seconds. All too soon they were torn away and the pumping began again. I remember how nice the lips felt on mine - they felt like they belonged there. It felt right.

Wait a second, why couldn't I open my eyes? Why was my head throbbing so much?

Again, the lips were on mine and I forgot about my worries for a second. The lips pushed air into my body, as I felt my lungs open up. Repeatedly, there a pattern between the rhythmic pumping and then the urgent lips on mine.

Only a second later did I realize someone was doing CPR on me.

_WAKE UP_, I urged myself. _WAKE. THE. HELL. UP._

Then, the next thing I knew, I was coughing up water into the sand, as Angel's voice kept repeating "wake up!".

Rubbing my eyes with my sand covered hands, I began to realize what'd happened to me - I'd been drowning, and someone had saved me. When I rested back on the sand again, I looked up and found myself staring into my rescuers amazing dark brown eyes. The boy leaned over me, a concerned look printed on his tan face. His dark hair was damp from the water and hung loose at his forehead as he perched over me.

If I wasn't so shaken from _ALMOST DYING, _I would have noted how unbelievably sexy this guy was with his shirt of.

Oh, well I guess I just did.

But let me tell ya, this guy _must _work out. His body was just so amazing! For a second I wondered what it would be like to touch those muscles on his chest, run my fingers through that silky dark hair . . .

Wait. Scratch that. Forget I said anything, I'm half delirious, remember?

Gradually, I began to realize his lips were moving (the lips that were "kissing" me!) as if he were trying to say something. I broke out of my haze instantly. "What?"

"Oh, Max!" said Angel as she lunged herself at me, gripping my body with a force I didn't know a girl so young and small could possess. Was she sitting by me this whole time?

I looked back up at the guy, who gave a sheepish half smile. "I was saying, do you think you need to go to the hospital?"

Much to my embarrassment, it took me a second to understand what he was saying - he probably thought I was stupid, or something. Slowly, I shook my head. "No, I think I'm okay."

He nodded. "I'm N-Fang."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "N-Fang? You sure about that?"

He cracked a small smile. "Fang. Just call me Fang. My real name is Nick, though."

My eyebrows raised, resisting the desire to tease him about his name. "My name's Maximum. Just call me Max, though."

Again, another nod. "Do you need help getting up, Max?"

Again, I shook my head. "I think I've got this." I quickly jumped up, only to have all the blood rush to my head. "Oh crap," I said as I began to fall down into the sand. My shoulder was hurting like hell. I think I might have broken my collar bone, god dammit.

Fang put his stead hands under my arms and helped lift me up very gingerly. He then slung my arm around his neck and held me up by my waste. "Yeah, you've got it," he said sarcastically.

I made a mental note in the back of my head to flick him off for that later but . . . right now I just wanted to go take a shower and get under the covers of my bed. "Can you help me get back to my house?"

"Yeah, you're staying at the beach house right next to mine, you know," he said wistfully.

"Oh, really?"

With a guy like him living next door to me, this should be an interesting summer.

**Ahhh I'm so. so. sooooo tired. And frustrated. I wrote this whole chapter out on my ipad and then POOF it was gone. So. I had to rewrite it allllll again. Yes. That's just how stupid I am for not pressing the save button . . . Oh well, ya live and learn right?**

**So guess what? Most of the events that are going to happen in this story are things that have happened to me! So, this should be fun to write(:  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There will be more soon. Please R&R!  
><strong>

**Love  
><strong>

**Laurel Alex  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Days Left: 95

-Fang

"Look, I really think you need to get your shoulder checked out," I told Max as I helped her into her beach house. I remember all too clearly from when I'd broken my collar bone. I remember straddling my forearm to support my shoulder just as she was now.

I also remember being grumpy as hell from the pain, which I was not looking forward to for Max.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Max stands in the mirror of a bathroom, looking at her shoulder. The lump sticking up against her skin only confirms my beliefs of her breaking it. "I can just call my Mom and ask her to take watch my sister."

Max runs up the starts gingerly, trying not to put too much movement into her walk. I'd done the same thing when I'd had my collarbone broken. Moving too much caused the bone to move with it, which was an excruciating pain. If she'd broken it in half like me, the bone was trying to callous over to repair itself, and moving too much would only cause more long-term damage. If the bone does place wrong, they may have to re-break it . . .

Max's sister, who says her name is Angel, trails behind me. "Thank you for saving my sisters life," she says in a soft whisper as she takes my left leg in her small arms and hugs it. I rarely smile, but I couldn't help it. I grin down at her and smooth her hair back from her bewildered face. "Of coarse."

She smiles back up at me and then runs back up the stair where Max had just gone. I'm left standing in the hallway by myself, noticing the piles of suitcases and boxes that were left at the doorway. I kneel down to a box that says "Max's stuff" and open it slowly.

Quickly, I glance back up the stairs to see if anyone was coming. Nope. I peer into the box and pull out a lax penny with Blake High School printed neatly on the front. On the back, there's a big number 1 and then the name Maximum Ride. Huh. Apparently Max plays lacrosse. This makes me smile for the second time in just about 5 minutes which was probably a record for me. The reason why I was smiling was because I loved lacrosse, but to me . . . girls lacrosse was a bit of a joke. Not to be sexist or anything, but they blow the whistle every couple minutes during a game, claiming there was a penalty. What bothers me was why can't girls just pad up in boys lacrosse equipment and play by our rules? It would make things so much more fun.

Whatever, it was just my opinion I guess.

"Hey."

My head snaps up to see Max start moving slowly down the stairs, clutching her arm. "What are you doing?" Her eyes narrow as I place the penny down slowly back into it's box.

Quickly, I stand up quickly, as if I'd done nothing wrong. I tilt myself back and forth on my heels. "Nothing, what are you talking about?"

She shakes her head. "You were just looking through my stuff."

I give her an innocent look, glancing over my shoulder at an invisible person. "Who, me? When?"

She scoffs. "Just now! I saw you! You were holding up my lacrosse penny!"

"No I wasn't," I deny slightly sarcastically.

Max stares at me for a couple of seconds then shakes her head. "Whatever. I gotta go . . ." She snatches up her car keys that were placed on a table in the far corner. "Thanks again for . . . what you did earlier."

"Uhm yeah sure," I say as I walk out of the house with her. "Maybe I should drive you, since your shoulder is hurt," I offer.

Max closes her eyes for a second and leans against the door, breathing softly as she cradles her arm. It's then that I noticed she'd thrown on a white shirt with straps and a sheer tie-dye skirt. Her almost platinum blonde hair was wet and slicked back against her shoulders from the ocean. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips . . . oh God, they were full and soft looking.

I tore my gaze away from her beauty as she opened her eyes. "Who'll take your station at the beach?"

Before I say anything, I whip out my phone and call Iggy. "Sup," he answers on the first ring.

"Hey, Ig, I gotta take someone to the hospital. They had an accident in the water." I'm looking at Max as I speak into the phone. She's giving me a crazed look. "Do you mind taking over my station for an hour or so?"

"Yeah, no problem, man! Just get back before high-tide, got it?" He tells me.

I nod even though he can't see me. "Yeah, I'll defiantly be back before then. Thanks again, man." We both say our goodbyes and hang up.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" I ask Max as we walk over and hop into my black XLT truck.

"You said 'They had an accident in the water'," she says pointedly.

I arch an eyebrow. "Uhm, so?"

"You made me sound like I took a piss in the water!" She yells at me.

I smirk and let out a small laugh, which was very unFang-like of me. "No, I does not sound like that."

Max stares straight ahead through the windshield stubbornly. "Yes it does . . ."

I sigh. "I'm sorry I made it sound like you had a we-we in the water," I tell her apologetically then erupt into a fit of laughter.

She furrows her eyebrows (which was very cute, by the way) and smacked my shoulder. "Shut up!"

As we approach a stop light, I hold my hands up defensively, "Fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Max shakes her head and leans against the window, still holding her arm. "No your not."

We drive in silence for a couple minutes before I speak. "So . . . you play lacrosse?"

She smirks. "How would you know I play lacrosse?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. How would you know I play lacrosse if you didn't look into my stuff?" She adds on, making things more clear.

Sniffling, I grip the steering wheel tight, not bothering to answer her right away. "Ah screw it. Yeah, I looked through your stuff. Sorry, I got bored."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Uh huh. You get bored really quickly then."

I nod. "How long have you played lacrosse for?"

"Just about three years. My first year I loved it so much I just couldn't get enough of it. I made varsity for my high school team my freshmen year . . ."

I can't help but be a little impressed.

"But I hate how different the rules are from boys lacrosse," she admits.

I turn to her, somewhat shocked. "Really?"

She nods. "Yeah, my . . . friend Sam was on the boys team. He's the one that got me into playing it. Usually, I would just play by the boy rules. It's just so much more fun being able to whack someone with your lax stick and not get whistled at, ya know?"

Hah. Ahahahaha. It's like she'd just read my mind from earlier. "I'm impressed. Most girls would never admit that."

She looks back at me with those big honest brown eyes. "Well, I'm not like most girls," she tells me.

But I already knew that.

**Please R&R! I will update sooner the more reviews I get! I hope you liked it! I've already got a great idea for the next chapter with some Fax in it! So R&R if you wanna read it soon!**

**LOVE LAUREL  
><strong>


End file.
